See You Next Fall, Chat Noir
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Day after Akuma-battling day, the same Miraculous Magic that trained and heightened Marinette's observational skill and attention to detail came in conflict with the glamour protecting her partner's identity. It was only inevitable that eventually something was going to give.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was usually pretty observant.

It paid off in her designs.

It was essential in formulating her plans to help take down threats to the city.

It was downright necessary in dodging her particularly canny amateur reporter best friend's attempts to unmask her alter ego.

But her observations were usually a little more...visual than this.

Not that she exactly made a habit of getting caught by Adrien.

It had maybe only happened once before, but she was so startled in looking up at his green eyes (and worrying for Tikki, honestly), that she hadn't really had the time or the spare mental energy to savor the moment.

Sadly.

This time, Adrien had thankfully managed to catch her again when she tripped. Her own hands had pressed up against his chest and her head smacked hard against him, still reeling from her forward momentum from her rush to class.

She was left feeling more than a little dazed, her eyes seeing little more than the black of his t-shirt.

It was all oddly familiar. A little too oddly familiar in fact.

She frowned, her fingers tracing the form beneath her in disbelief. The leather wasn't there, sure. But the form…

Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head.

Nope.

Nope nope nope.

This idea was _impossible_. It simply had to be Alya's ridiculous photoshopped picture that she'd definitely, totally accidentally kept adding in their IM conversations, sneaking its way into her subconscious.

So engrossed, she almost missed the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat.

Blinking, Marinette looked up into green eyes. His usual halo of blonde hair slightly mussed by cushioning her fall.

And that damnable smirk on his face as he looked down at where her own two hands were still pressed against his chest.

"Doing alright there?" he chuckled.

She could practically hear the drawled _Princess_ hanging tacit in the air.

* * *

Author's Note:

With thanks to Enberlight for her boundless patience for my crazy ideas and late night beta requests. 3 You're the Best!

I solidly thank and/or blame whoever on Tumblr was circulating Marinette's total grab in Princess Fragrance who inspired this crack fic idea. Of course, then my ridiculous brain couldn't just leave it there. :)

This was originally posted as chapters of Four Corners (a series of Tumblr drabbles), now collected here for reading convenience per reader request. Original chapter breaks have also been retained by request.

Also: I'm not even sorry about the new title.


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping the sink for balance, Marinette had leaned down to the sink, splashing water on her face. She needed to force herself to calm down before she snuck in to class.

She exhaled forcefully. She knew that she had to tell him.

Somehow Adrien still hadn't pieced it together on his own, not even with her inevitable freak out, backpedalling herself into a second fall within five minutes.

He still managed to snatch her hand and slow her descent to the hard ground. But she still hit the ground with a thud, as his look of concern matched the one she'd spied so often in battle.

The realization landed all that much harder that second time.

Her cheeks burned as she mumbled, jumbling together an apology and thanks as she dashed off to the restroom.

Her eyes slammed shut as she shook her head furiously. "How could I have missed this?"

When she dared to open them again, she's spotted Tikki phasing through top of the the restroom stalls in the mirror until she finally came to hover over her shoulder, cuddling up against her cheek.

"Oh, Marinette. It really is just the power of the miraculous locking your identities away for safekeeping."

* * *

She'd spent that entire first lecture - and every one she'd attended since - staring at the back of his head and torturing herself with seamlessly matching his perfectly styled hair with her partner's messy mop.

Hopefully, Alya would have mercy on her and let her copy her notes.

* * *

Chat Noir would not stop touching her.

It should not have mattered at all. Except now she knew that one all-too-critical detail, one that she had only had a few hours to process.

Adrien would not stop touching her.

He kept occupying her personal space.

He brushed his own shoulder against her own as they assessed the situation mid-battle.

It was all the same little things that they had both done for months.

This battle should not have been this hard, but for some reason she was a little off her usual, mental game.

It was wreaking havoc on her own composure, and making her lose the critical time she needed to make decisions on dealing with this Akuma.

The Akuma sent a rogue metal projectile hurtling toward her and she hadn't noticed until it was almost too late.

Luckily, Chat Noir did, tugging her out of its path, rolling them both away.

He'd caged himself around her, his hands beside her arms, his knees caging her own.

His face was much too close, even if he thankfully had his eyes currently on the Akuma threat.

"Too close." She shuddered audibly. At least one of them had their heads in the game right now.

But now she knew just who it was that was so close, and it was freaking her out.

Internally, she waged war not to scream like a tea kettle. Externally, she thanked Tikki for holding her side of the game face that was still so necessary.

A gloved claw rested atop her shoulder as those piercing, glowing green cat eyes and reckless grin. "Not to worry, my Lady. We've got this one in the bag."

As he'd scrambled toward the Akuma, the cold air rushed in. Her gaze flicked to where her partner rushed the Akuma. It was more than a little disconcerting to see her friend and crush getting tossed around.

She drew a steadying breath, desperate to regain her footing. This was seriously confusing.

"Lucky Charm!"

* * *

Once the purified butterfly darted back into the now blue skies, Chat Noir bowed over her hand, pressing a kiss to her gloved knuckles. "See? I told you we had this one."

Marinette knew her cheeks still had to be a cherry red to match her mask as she pushed his nose away, clinging to as much familiar behavior as she still could.

"Sorry, Chaton. I never doubted you." Her own eyes darted down, not for the first time marking his own leather clad form. She never really allowed her eyes linger before.

Strangely, it was only just now occurring to her that she'd somehow to spend months pushing Chat Noir and his absurdly over the top flirtations away just to focus on her crush on his own civilian side.

How was is that she had so many photos on her bedroom wall, and not a single one had managed to do his own physical fitness justice? She was tempted to send a very stern (and very, very anonymous) letter to Gabriel to bemoan the lack of a swimsuit line in the portfolio.

"My lady?" Chat Noir drawled, nonchalantly stretching out his arms above his head. Glowing green eyes peering over that all too familiar smirk. "Were you just checking meow-t?"

She groaned at the pun, snapping her eyes up to the heavens.

"Well, not anymore." Ladybug grumbled, her hand snagging her yo-yo to swing away as fast as the laws of physics would carry her. "See you, Chat Noir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir gaped as his Lady in red and spots swung away.

He knew he heard her right. His ears hadn't failed him yet.

 _Not any more?_

Meaning that she had been checking him out in the first place...and hadn't bothered to deny it or pretend it hadn't happened like usual.

He was so incredibly tempted to give chase...but both of their transformations were about to give out. And keeping their identities a secret was always so important, even if he wished for nothing more than to know who she was behind the mask.

Chat Noir shook his head, extending his baton to vault off the roof on his way towards home.

What was up with Ladybug today? She had been a little distracted throughout the fight.

Then, she was almost flirty.

He didn't want to get his hopes up...but what else was he to think? We're his feelings finally getting through to her?

* * *

After dinner, Adrien sat down at his computer.

He had a pile of homework waiting for him, but he wasn't likely to be able to focus and be productive without some sort of answer for why Ladybug was acting so differently.

Surely there was something on the Ladyblog, something that would give him a clue of what had happened to Ladybug on the way to the fight that might explain her behavior.

Plagg had decided to be thoroughly unhelpful, scrambling to his trash can with the newest addition to his stash of Camembert. Adrien had asked him when he first arrived back in his room to get cleaned up for dinner, but faced with Plagg's grumbling about his previous levels of lovelorn sighing he decided to cut his losses.

Besides, he helped face down supernatural villains on a daily basis. Surely he could tackle one little mystery all on his own.

He had scrolled through the postings, quickly wading through the various comment sections he knew wouldn't be terribly helpful until he got to the image postings.

There had to be something here.

* * *

Adrien was hardly getting anywhere when he'd heard the knock.

His brows furrowed as he kept his eyes trained on the screen. He was only finally making progress with this one photoset and speculation comments and he really didn't want to lose his place.

"Come in?"

He glanced over at the door, but Nathalie wasn't coming in. She had already dropped off his schedule for the next day, but on occasion there was minor changes that she always preferred to communicate in person, especially when it involved potentially missing class time.

With a resigned sigh, he stood up and opened the door...only to find an empty foyer.

Confused, Adrien turned back towards his computer, only to be greeted by a figure in red, waving back at him from outside his window.

The sight left him a little breathless. What was she doing here?

With a soft smile on her face, she tilted her head. He couldn't see in the dark nearly as well without his powers, but he was fairly certain she had mouthed "Can I come in?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Adrien dashed across the room, hopping over the couch as it was the fastest way there.

"Plagg hide," he hissed.

It was positively miraculous that he didn't trip all over himself on his way to let her in.

She had never just stopped by before, not unless an Akuma was actively preparing to attack. And considering he'd just spent the better part of an hour perusing the Ladyblog, that didn't seem likely.

Once he'd opened the window, he'd offered her a hand down. Not that she would really need it; it was just seemed like polite thing to do when your crush came to your window for an impromptu late night visit.

Adrien could swear the slightest bit of a blush colored Ladybug's cheeks as she hopped down to the floor, catching her breath.

Not that he had much time to savor the sight and her proximity before she'd spotted her own mirror image still up on the computer screen.

"Doing a little homework, I see?" Ladybug's eyes softened.

He's a blushing mess, so he doesn't dare look her in the eyes until he'd locked the computer screen again. "It's better to be aware of the news, especially with as often as attacks seem to happen around school."

She nodded as the screen went dark, shuffling her weight between her feet. "That is very true."

"So…" Adrien was desperate to change the subject, awkwardly shifting quickly to stand in the way when he spotted Plagg trying to peek his head out of his favorite trash can. "What brings you here, m-Ladybug?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." Her voice grew quiet. "Patrols and all, you know."

He'd nodded, leaning a little bit closer to hear her speak.

Her eyes were bright. "Chat Noir and I like to check on areas that have had issues in the past, especially as so many of the Akumatized victims come from this part of town."

Adrien palm pressed against his cheek. "That certainly seems like a good plan."

Ladybug smiled, her blue eyes veering back to meet his. "It doesn't always work, but every once in awhile something good pops up."

He nodded, sliding his eyes closed for only a moment to just savoring her proximity. It really was just kind of nice. The last time, there had only been a few minutes before they both had to rush away to fight. Even the little time they had for patrols didn't allow for much time to just be together quietly, before the transformations wore off, homework was ridiculous, or someone would be missing one of them.

* * *

A secret smile playing over her lips, when she'd spotted the pair of glowing green eyes ducking up from behind the trashcan. She'd winked at the Kwami and been treated to an overly large grin as the tiny black cat floated back out of sight.

After all the time she had spent fretting and worrying over Adrien, it was actually really refreshing to see him just as panicked, just as nervous around her as she had been for so long around him.

His ability to not make word soup of everything was enviable though.

The time and knowledge was slowly allowing her to bridge the gap between her friend and partner and friend and crush. Knowing that Chat Noir wasn't quite so much of the over the top flirt in his civilian life was a little jarring, begging questions that she actually was curious to hear answered. But it really wouldn't be fair to him to ask until he knew who she was, too.

Tikki hadn't exactly been fond of her plan, but she acknowledged that not working from a level playing field of information and knowledge wasn't exactly healthy for their group dynamic either whether from her own distractions or from the unequal trust.

They couldn't afford to have any of it, not with Hawkmoth getting stronger all the time.

She really did have a bit more of a patrol to run tonight, but she still wanted to give him the opportunity to come clean first.

Frowning, she sighed. "I'm afraid I need to get moving soon. I do have a bit more area to patrol and some more work to do before I can turn in for the night. But especially since you've had some attacks around here and at school, I wanted to ask you a few questions."

His tongue darted out over his lips. "Go ahead."

And speaking of distractions… Ladybug blinked, turning her gaze away for a second to recover herself. "Have you seen anything unusual lately?"

Adrien grinned at that. "Outside of what has become the new normal?"

His smile was infectious. "I suppose that's fair. No one acting out of the ordinary? Not even when an Akuma had been resolved or while another one was active."

That smile fell. "Not really. Most everyone seems really happy most of the time. Hawkmoth just seems to pick a low time to strike."

"That's a really good observation."

He straightened posture under the praise, and her lips curved as she spotted Chat Noir sneaking out from his hiding place.

She allowed herself another quiet smile as she unhooked the yo-yo from her bandelero, slowly meandering back over to the open window. He kept pace with her, again offering her a hand back up to the window.

"Can I ask another favor of you?"

"Anything."

"Could you keep watching out for anything unusual for me?"

* * *

His lips parted. "Ladybug…"

She turned, her piercing purple blue eyes peering back at him over her shoulder.

"Does that mean I will see you again?"

Her smile was slow to form, but the effect was stunning. "I don't know. You tell me, Chaton."

"Huh?" Adrien gaped, his eyes a bit dazed in disbelief. Did she just say…

Ladybug's smile only widened, winking before she snagged one of the rafters above with her yo-yo and swinging out into the night.

He stuck his head out, watching her disappear into the darkness in astonished silence.

The spell was broken as Plagg cackled from his trash can, knocking it over as he half rolled across the floor.

"Plagg." Adrien crouched down next to his kwami off the floor. "C'mon, Plagg. This is serious."

The cat kwami was still chuckling as he tried to wipe away a stray tear that had formed from the humor. "Yeah, Kid?"

His fingers wove into the hair at the nape of his neck. "Do you think she knows?"

Plagg snorted. "Well, considering she dropped the gauntlet, I would say yes."

Adrien nodded, automatically. "That must have been what had her so unfocused during the battle earlier today."

Plagg crossed his arms, smirking. "But since neither of us told her outright, you have to wonder what is was that clued her in. Because if you figure that out, you might be able to work out who she is, too."

With a smile, Adrien leaned his head back against the wall beneath the window frame and sighed.

He _was_ going to find her.

No matter how long it took.


	4. Chapter 4

Over and over, Marinette found her eyes drawn to Adrien throughout the day.

Honestly, she couldn't quite help herself.

That in and of itself was nothing unusual. In fact, it was so typical that her own best friend - not to mention the whole coterie of teaching staff - thought nothing of it.

But to her, it was truly different.

Or maybe it was fairer to say that she was a little different.

Lost in thought, she tapped pencil eraser to her lips. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few days since she had figured it all out herself.

It wasn't exactly like Adrien had suddenly stopped being compelling and attractive. In fact those new layers to his personality only drew her interest even more than she had already thought possible. That his absurdly over the top antics as Chat Noir and his ridiculous sense of humor beat beneath the polite facade that he showed most of the rest of the world. It felt like a secret knowledge that she shared with him and no other human.

She'd been lucky enough to see the barest hints of it - puns and all - over these past few months, but they had been so measured, so carefully played, that for all that she was watching him so, so carefully, she had gotten so wrapped up in the perfect picture he'd presented that she'd somehow had managed to miss it.

To miss him.

She still watched him in fascination, a fond smile creeping onto her lips. He was furiously scribbling notes down at a frenetic pace.

Her Chaton worked so hard at everything. Marinette knew all too well how crazy his schedule was. It was little short of amazing how he also managed to sneak in the time for all the patrols and saving the day.

Considering how much she struggled with it all, it was amazing how much he'd managed to keep his own grades up even with the modelling on top of it all. Sure, he'd had others around to help. But she'd seen at least part of one session, after all the makeup and lighting must have been finished.

Even in her passing moments of wonder, when she couldn't quite help but to make assumptions and guesses about the boy who had been hiding behind the mask, she hadn't ever really guessed.

She'd looked down at her notes, focusing directly up at the teacher and then blinking back down at him.

Those nervous butterflies that had plagued her every time she looked at him - or even tried to speak in complete sentences those first few awkward months after he'd handed her his umbrella and borrowed her heart.

They still beat a steady tattoo, whirling in her stomach. But that dark magic had broken, leaving her anxiety more of a warm pool that had settled deep within her chest and belly.

Because now, he was looking for her.

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek. She still feared his reaction to her being Ladybug when that fateful day came. That day would come, and she would make sure of it. It was only fair to him.

"Adrien." Madame Bustier's tone was sharp, cutting through her own reverie. "Could you please repeat what I just said?"

Marinette's brows rose when he'd flinched. Hadn't he been scribbling down lecture notes?

Madame Bustier's eyebrows rose, more stern than usual. "Very well. Please put whatever it is you are working on away and come up to see me after class."

Nino even looked a bit stunned as Adrien's face fell and stowed the slim notepad away into his bag.

As Madame Bustier started to lecture again, Marinette spied Tikki on the move, a red blur phasing into his bag for just a few seconds

* * *

"You're sure."

Tikki hovered above the desk. "As sure as I can be. The bag was dark, but what I saw of the writing was clear enough."

Marinette slumped into her computer desk chair. She didn't really want to believe it was true. "That's no good."

Tikki sighed. "It's part of why we try to keep this all hidden in the first place. Distractions always come when identities fall out into the open. It's part of why we avoid it entirely."

Marinette frowned, rubbing her arms. "It wasn't exactly like I went looking to find out who he was."

"I know." Tikki assured. "And these things do happen, often enough. But the longer he wonders, the more unfocused it seems he might become. And who is to say when that might be an issue in battle?"

She slumped her head down onto her desk. "I know. And I am worried, but really, Tikki what can I do to help him."

Tapping a tiny red finger to her chin, Tikki mused aloud. "You found Chat Noir because you were watching Adrien very closely for months, Marinette. He hasn't exactly had that same advantage."

Marinette tilted her head to meet Tikki's gaze. "So you're saying I need to let him see me?"

Tikki smiled warmly. "I'm saying Chat Noir has been watching Ladybug all along. It is only because of your shyness around him that he hasn't gotten nearly the same chance to see the hero that's been hiding in you all this time."

Marinette's face fell. "But I don't really feel like a hero without the mask."

"You really shouldn't doubt yourself, Marinette. The Guardian would have tested your capacity for being a hero before you were granted my powers. That bravery and kindness has existed inside you all along." Tikki swooped down to her shoulder, patting her cheek. "A hero doesn't ever need to be perfect, they just need to try hard to do their best. You try harder than almost anyone else I've ever known and have proven yourself in and outside of the suit over and over again in just these few months we've been working together. You're brave enough to fight down some of the scariest monsters Hawkmoth has managed to summon into existence. You just need to fight that same fear to let a little more of your heroically, fearless self to shine through."

"But what if I make a mistake? What if I make a fool of myself?"

"I'm afraid that making mistakes is just a fairly normal part of growing up. It's how you learn the world, and know at least in terms of being a hero you understand what is necessary to protect those around you." Tikki chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Besides, it isn't like Chat Noir hasn't been afraid to make a fool of himself for Ladybug over all of this time."

* * *

Ladybug leapt from rooftop to rooftop on little more than pure muscle memory. They both knew this path well, repeating it's course on most every available evening.

They knew every pitch of the roof, every chimney, every foothold that could be used to best effect to springboard to the next section of roof ahead in their path. They even knew where they could best run in tandem side by side to the greatest ease of discussions of where they both supposed the next Akuma might appear or on theories on what they might do whenever they finally got to face down Hawkmoth.

Those sections where they usually ran side by side were uncharacteristically silent.

Chat Noir was giving her a little distance and a little time to figure things out. It was a little jarring blending the two still, but he was surprisingly considerate. Or perhaps that wasn't nearly all that surprising, considering it was Adrien under that mask and glowing green eyes. The same boy who had been unfailingly sweet, even she couldn't barely manage coherent thought around him.

When she'd felt daring enough to actually look over, she'd caught him staring more than once.

It was oddly reassuring that he was just as unsure on all this as she was.

Ladybug tried to put the worries out of her mind and focus on the patrol. She had been doing well until that tense moment, as she watched him lose his footing.

It was far easier to watch Chat Noir fall without realizing who it was hiding behind the mask.

Her yo-yo moved before she'd thought about it, snagging him mid-air and reeling him back up to her side.

She didn't dare to speak until her heart decided to slow back to a less breakneck pace. "You're distracted."

He'd had the grace to blush as the yo-yo string unwound from his leg, seating himself just far enough away that their gloves hands had barely brushed together. "Maybe a little."

"This is my fault." Ladybug's brows furrowed, her hand slipping away from his to press against her own cheek. Steeling herself, she gazed out onto the myriad of lights glowing below. "I shouldn't have told you I know. Or I should have told you who I am."

Chat Noir shook his head, adamant. "Nope. You found me somehow. It's only fair that I get to find you, too."

Blinking, she turned her gaze back to him. "Fine. But I don't want to have to worry about you."

Chat Noir's glowing green eyes widened as if he had just been struck.

"I don't mean it like that." She smiled, reassuring as she patted her hand atop his. "It's just...I know how busy you must be...how much you mean to the people around you. It's bad enough you're distracted right now, when it is just the two of us and no Akuma to distract. But what if that happens when it really matters? Like in class. Or in the middle of a battle?"

Nodding quietly, his eyes darted down to where their hands met.

"I can't bear to see you get hurt. Watching you fall just now was hard enough." Ladybug bit her lip. "So, I've made a decision."

"Huh?"

She exhaled, steeling herself a little. Her own revelation still left her a little anxious, but she could find it in herself to be brave on his account. "When we wrap up a battle or a patrol, you get one question or one hint. Until you can find me."

* * *

He blinked, his cat's eyes dilating slowly, lips curving in echo. "You would do that?"

She nodded, tugging her yo-yo from her hip. "Of course."

"I know, you've just always been so averse to revealing ourselves." Chat is anxious. .

Ladybug set her hand on his shoulder. "By the way, you've already had your hint today."

He pouted at that.

She'd rewarded him with a musical laugh, her blue eyes dancing behind the mask. "We're sure to see enough other again soon enough, anyways, Chaton."

"That's probably true," he allowed.

With a saucy wink and the turn of her heel, she went swinging off into the night.

Chat Noir let the night air wash over his face, desperately committing their conversation to memory. He'd replay her words over and over in his mind before he dared to move from that spot.

Of course, she wasn't going to make it easy.

Not that he would really rather have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

In spite of all of his assertions to the contrary, Plagg watched the kid sighing and pacing with a mix of amusement and frustration. He'd been at it for nearly an hour without showing any signs of slowing down.

Adrien raked his fingers through this hair, wearing a solid line into the otherwise glossy hardwood floor. "I just can't figure it out, Plagg."

Plagg rolled his eyes. _Why were all his kittens so over-dramatic?_ "Then tell me again what she said."

With a halfhearted glare, Adrien flopped back down onto the bed, mentally replaying words. "She didn't say that much. Just that she was worried I was distracted. That she thought she should tell me, so I wouldn't be so focused on it."

Tiny black brows furrowed, as he chewed another large hunk of Camembert. "But wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"For her to reveal herself?"

"Yeah," Plagg muttered. The kid already had him stress eating. He was just so painfully close.

Far closer than he realized, for certain. His own senses had allowed him to spot the girl during roll call that first day.

Not that he could ever tell Adrien that directly, of course. Tikki would have his hide. She always wanted things to unfold naturally. Ever the romantic, she'd always claimed it made their miraculous holders a stronger pairing. To strengthen the early partnership. To keep them both as safe as possible for as long as possible.

These reveals always became messy, whenever they did happen.

He hadn't even realized he'd gone introspective until he saw the kid staring at him.

"You're not the only one who wants this to finally happen, kid."

Adrien looks at Plagg with a darker mirth. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Plagg chided. "As much as you want to know your bug, I miss being able to spend time with mine. It has been years at least since we've both been active and in the same place."

"But you do get to spend time with each other via us, right?"

"Sure, kid." Plagg rolled his eyes. "But you should actually understand far better than that. It isn't the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean somewhere out there your Ladybug is just a girl behind the mask." Plagg eyed him carefully, assessing his reaction. "And she knows you've flirted with the girl in the mask. But she may be far less certain how you'll react to her own face behind it."

"Huh." Adrien stared up at the ceiling above.

"All the while that we've been talking and planning and helping, she's had Tikki at her side, just like I've been at yours." Plagg mused. "If I know my bug, she's got someone who always puts up a good show, but some of that might be a bit more bluster. Tikki always loved building her little bugs up in the confidence department."

The boy chuckled at that. "Ladybug is plenty confident."

"She wasn't always, remember. And not to boost your ego too much, kid, but you are a model and you are pretty smart. Add to that your family's wealth and fame...and that could be intimidating to anyone." Plagg admonished. "I know very well that's not who you are, but you know quite well that not everyone gets the chance to see you that way."

"Have you had to work with anything like this before?"

"Kid, we've been having to put our powers to use for millennia. The technology might change, but the problems and the relationships? Those really don't."

"So you're just keeping me around for the amusement."

"Well, yes." Plagg grinned. "And the heaps of cheese. But you ought to try not getting bored while snoozing in a tiny box for a few decades at a time. I need all the amusement I can get."

"And all the Camembert."

"It's the little things that make life all that much more worth the living."

Adrien smiled. "That's for sure. As fun as it has been borrowing your powers, working with Ladybug has been the best."

Plagg smirked. "I'm not surprised."

"Why's that?"

"My miraculous holders have always thrived with a partner. We actually need each other for balance. To keep our own powers in check. To keep too much creation or too much destruction from changing the balance of power in the world. Not that either is a problem on its own."

Adrien smiled. "So you need to see your bug, too?"

"Of course." Plagg beamed. "You think I haven't missed talking to her? I can hear her voice and her influence when your Ladybug talks, but it isn't the same as hearing her, after all."

"You actually are a romantic somewhere under all that grumpiness." Adrien snickered, patting the top of Plagg's head.

Plagg deadpanned. "Don't let that get out, kid. I have a reputation to uphold here."

With a second wind, Adrien was back on his feet, mumbling over her words. "There has to be something I'm missing."

"I'm sure there is." Plagg nodded. "Maybe a run will help clear your head."

The grin that took over the kid's face was worth the extra exertion that was in store for him.

Not that he would ever tell the kid that.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Plagg is the best. Fight me. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The glow of the city lights never failed to inspire her imagination.

And right now, Marinette was in desperate need of a distraction.

After she'd spent the last hour puzzling over how much to tell and when to tell and how to tell. How he might react once he finally knew…

Tikki had practically ordered her to do something constructive for her own well being, her tiny hands tugging Marinette over to her desk. "Worrying will help nothing until he's figured it out."

Since it was such a quiet night, they'd both hauled her sketchbook, a plate of cookies for Tikki, and a blanket up onto her roof to ruminate under the stars. With all the never ending string of battles lately, she had fallen much too far behind on her design sketches. There was just enough light under the awning to allow her another good hour of sketching before she turned in for the night.

Besides, Tikki always loved the chance to flit around the miniature garden that now occupied her roof in relative peace.

Her pencil scratched across the paper mirroring the lines on the Eiffel Tower, before she'd had to push that page away for now. Marinette sighed, turning that page for now. There were just too many memories of their time spent on the Eiffel Tower to be able to push him out of her mind right now.

The red kwami hovered just above the petals with a pleased smile lingering on her face. "Don't worry, Marinette. Adrien will know soon enough and then everything will be just as it ought to be. These things always have a way of working out."

Marinette frowned. "Has it always in the past?"

Tikki tilted her head. "Well. Maybe not always. But as so long as you both were talking and listening to one another, there really shouldn't be too much of an issue."

Her eyes widened, a slim smile curving her lips as she steadied the pencil in her hand scanning the horizon for a new source of inspiration. "Okay."

* * *

Chat Noir ran the rooftops, his gloved claws digging into the shingles along the way. It had to be closer to midnight than he'd like, but if he was being honest with himself he wasn't likely to sleep well anyways.

These nighttime runs were never usual per se, but there were definitely some things that were familiar. Patterns of lights, the extra slipperiness of the rooftop beneath his boot when the fog started to roll in early, the usual sounds of the city below, slightly more muted in these evening hours.

It made deviations from those patterns stand out all the more.

And a light on a rooftop was always something to investigate, especially when the location was so familiar.

Propelling himself forward with his baton, he's landed atop the rail guarding the rooftop with a flourish, the metal of his boots clinking softly against the metal rail.

"Chat Noir!" She'd gasped. Her blue eyes were startled, wide and paler than usual in the soft light. A rosy pink blush colored her cheeks. "W-What are you doing out so late?"

Peering down at her lap, he'd spotted the sketchbook. "I could ask you the same, Princess."

"Oh." She blinked in confusion. Marinette shrugged, gesturing to her sketch book. "I always work better later at night."

He nodded, noting with some satisfaction that the blush still hadn't faded from her cheeks.

Marinette tucked a bit of hair that had strayed from its ribbon back behind her ear. "Do...you always patrol so late?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"Oh?"

"There's something I'm trying to puzzle out." He shrugged. "I figured I might as well at least be productive and be watching the streets of Paris while I'm at it."

Marinette smiled fondly. "So, the citizens of Paris benefit all without being the wiser."

"Not all of them." He grinned, cheekily. "You managed to catch me after all."

"I suppose I did at that," she agreed, blushing slightly.

Jumping down onto the rooftop, he couldn't help but be curious at her reaction. Few people treated him quite so differently than his alter ego, excepting his own father. She never seemed to shy away from Chat. On the contrary, she'd had no compunction about re-asserting boundaries, whenever he'd tested the line that first day he'd worked with her as Chat Noir.

She closed up her sketchbook, shooting the briefest glance over to the row of potted plants that dotted the one edge. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Hmm?" He came to lean on the wall beside her chair.

Her head tilted as the sketchbook dropped onto the lounger beside her. "Whatever it is that has you so troubled?"

He blinked at that. Was he really so obvious?

Her blue eyes were just a little too canny. "You said you were clearing your head, right?"

"You hear surprisingly well for someone without the benefit of a second pair of ears." Chat's smile was full of self-deprecation. His claws strayed to the back of his neck.

The little half smile that lingered on her face when she closed her eyes and shook her head was reward enough.

He sighed softly. It would really be nice to have someone a little more impartial to offer some new and interesting thoughts, but if he had said no to Plagg - and to Ladybug revealing herself outright - it wouldn't very well be right asking anyone else. "I...think this is something I really need to puzzle out for myself."

"If you're sure…"

He chuckled. "I might regret it honestly, since I have no idea how long it might take to figure this out. But I appreciate the offer."

Marinette smiled sweetly at that. "Well the offer still stands, especially if I am up here."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Not even if he had wanted to. "You're a such good friend, Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

After a surprisingly solid night's sleep, Adrien felt much happier and calmer as he climbed into the car on the way to school.

Plagg knew he needed that so much, especially after not sleeping so well the night prior.

He peered down into his bag once his seat belt was fastened to spot his kwami soundly cat-napping. Plagg definitely needed it, too. The kwami started to get mildly displeased ever since Adrien had turned down his help.

He still had never worked out the clue that Ladybug had given him last night, but after this visit to Marinette's that hadn't been nearly as pressing. Adrien knew he would see Ladybug again soon and could get a fresh start on it then. And he needed to be well rested for that.

He wasn't much use to her if he couldn't keep focused enough to protect her when it mattered the most.

Adrien sighed, closing his eyes as he pressed his head back against the headrest.

Were it not for his visit to Marinette's, he probably wouldn't have even managed to get the rest and the mental reboot he so desperately had needed. Even if she didn't know she had helped him, her words and sheer kindness had been invaluable.

He was so tempted to thank her, but he hadn't the slightest clue how. Not without revealing his own secret identity.

Pressing his fingers to his lips, he'd gazed out the car window, pondering his dilemma as the familiar buildings raced past.

* * *

Marinette was running to class. It felt like she was always running, like she was always just a little bit too slow, teetering on the edge of breathlessness. It was just incredibly exhausting.

Or maybe that was just the insomnia talking.

She hadn't slept well at all last night.

She bit her lip, as her feet pounded against the pavement. At least if she ran, she wouldn't be late.

She was happy that he visited. Who else in the world was lucky enough to get their crush turned super secret superhero partner crashing on their roof randomly for a late night hang out session? Especially when she was already so concerned about her partner as he tried to puzzle out her own super secret identity.

The little bit of time that had passed since she had literally stumbled upon his secret had only helped everything feel more normal and more natural, where's she seen the blurring of the lines that had previously seemed so distinct between Adrien and his alter ego. It had only helped to bridge the two of them into one in her own mind.

That never ending butterflies in the stomach feeling had settled down, purified and tempered by her own time within the superhero suit, fighting right at his side. Now she just felt this never-ending pool of warmth, settling into her cheeks, into the pit of her stomach whenever her thoughts had turned in his direction.

Adrien wasn't just this politely sweet, perfect model student. Now, he was touchable and real...and times even a bit ridiculous with the over-the-top flirtatious behavior.

Not that she would have him be any other way now that she knew that Chat Noir had actually been some hidden part of him all along.

If Nino was to be believed, Adrien loved TV, anime, and comics, filled with characters that loved to joke and banter back and forth. Anything that he could get his hands on over the years had been pretty much his sole companion and his formed that ridiculously wicked sense of humor. It certainly never failed to make the challenges they faced more entertaining, even if some of his puns were bad enough to make her want to groan.

For so long, she and Chat Noir had both orbited each other's personal space - out of necessity at times - but no one had forced either of them to linger. And Alya had whole folders of photographic evidence on her blog to prove that she did, no matter how often she was tempted to deny it.

It was hard enough coming to terms with the fact that her own crush on Adrien was impossibly growing. That against all of her own expectations, he was now even more dear to her than he'd ever been before as only Adrien or only Chat. She truly didn't know what she might do if he wasn't in her life.

It was only too bad that Adrien just doesn't like her like she liked him.

"You're a such good friend, Princess."

His words still echoed in her mind as she spent the better part of those late evening hours, staring up at her ceiling and gaining the resolve to be as good a friend to him as he'd deserved.

Marinette sighed, dragging in a bit of air, before she tackled those final steps up to the classroom, a pleasant smile plastered across her face before she'd tugged open the door.

"Hey, Marinette."

Of course his smile was brilliant, the glow of the morning sun through the classroom windows practically forming a halo around the immaculately styled hair that had fooled her for so long.

That was all it took for those seemingly silent butterflies in her belly to flap back to life with a vengeance.

"H-hey, Adrien." She exhaled, dropping down into her chair mentally cursing every butterfly in her life.

* * *

They had barely made it to the end of the first period before the inevitable screams rang out across the yard.

It was Miraculous they didn't need to make up more classroom time to catch up with all the lessons they'd been forced to miss for their own safety.

Marinette grabbed the rest of her books stuffing them into her bag ruthlessly as she watched Adrien dart out of the classroom with the first of the pack out of the room. Alya sped off cellphone in hand, with Nino of her heels to make sure she was watching her own back.

She needed a bit of time to collect herself before she donned her mask and the healthy distance she'd still need to maintain for her own sanity.

Throwing her bag on her shoulder, she'd spied his orange shoes as he snuck into the boy's restroom with a frown.

* * *

It had taken less than a minute for Chat Noir to rush out of the bathroom and bound over to the top rail, assessing the full scope of the melee in open court for best locations to distract the Akuma. He scanned the giant, stocky form for the slightest clue of where the Akumatized artifact might be hiding.

The Akuma was busy, literally freezing students and teacher's alike as stone statues, so he needed to his wits about him.

Ladybug was sure to show up soon, and he needed to be ready for her.

* * *

Ladybug sighed. Not surprisingly, the Akuma was a bit of a challenge. She'd arrived just in time to hear the Akumatized victim glorying in locking the same rival that had turned his heart to darkness into a case of stone.

The battle itself was rapid and near silent. They telegraphed their intentions more silently, diving behind posts on the second floor above and behind students as they could.

Chat Noir was puzzled, clearly reluctant to use Cataclysm when it was far too likely that he might hit one of the marbleized students frozen in terror in the mid-court. It wasn't a problem they really had to contend with so far, but it was a bit too risky to try out mid-battle.

It had taken a Lucky Charmed mirror and another heart stopping moment of watching Chat Noir -watching Adrien- turned into stone as well to block the shot intended for her so she could focus the mirror back at the Akuma.

It had been a fraught moment; she'd only managed to tear her terrified eyes away from her partner just in time to snag the necklace from the Akuma's neck before it too had turned to stone.

Once the Akuma had been purified, she'd desperately hurled the cure into the sky. She didn't dare breathe until Chat Noir's own lungs were clearly working again.

* * *

Chat Noir came back to awareness laid out upon the top of the College roof. It was a familiar enough sight, but not the one he'd seen when he'd shut his eyes last.

"You alright, Chat Noir?"

He coughed, dust still vaguely trapped in his lungs. "I will be, my Lady."

He hadn't expected her to wrap her arms around him in a crushing hug, but he wasn't about to complain.

Ladybug had pressed her forehead against his shoulder. "I hate fights like this."

His gloved claw came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her a little tighter to him.

When the inevitable first chime came from her earrings, she didn't even bother to move.

Chat Noir's brows rose beneath the mask, staring down at her pigtails.

When the second chime had come, he murmured. "Ladybug."

"I know." She exhaled, forcing her arms to hold him at a distance. Ladybug still hadn't looked up into his eyes. "But watching you get turned was hard enough before I knew who was behind the mask…"

"Oh." He blinked, his focus dropping to the ground. Had it been that scary when he'd been influenced by an Akuma before? Usually Alya's blog pictures definitely showed him doing their bidding...well, there had been Pixelator as well, but he'd eventually managed to break himself free. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

When he'd looked up again, Ladybug's yo-yo was out, but she had yet to take off as she typically would with time running out.

"It doesn't matter now." Her smile was tremulous, tears wetting her eyelashes where she'd tried to blink them away. Were it not for Plagg's improved senses, he might not have noticed.

His claws reached out towards her before he'd even realized he moved.

Her smile only widened at that, leaping up onto the ledge. "But you do need to be a little more careful where you transform. Nearly anyone could manage to spot you in the boy's restroom."

"Huh?"

He gaped as she went swinging off, the third chime chirping as she'd moved towards the residential buildings and businesses that lined the nearby streets.

His claws tightened on the stone ledge.

If Ladybug known where he'd transformed, then she had to have already been within the school somewhere.

Finally! Finally, he knew where to look for her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly lunchtime once the Lucky Charm had set everything to right again and true to form, the College had shut down to resume classes after the usual lunch hour.

Marinette had run home on the rooftops as her earrings beeped angrily, transforming almost as soon as she'd landed on her rooftop in order to get in.

It was on days like these that she appreciated how lucky she was that her parents were so often working down in the shop, so they sometimes missed these less-than-expected entrances.

It was just as well, since she desperately needed the time to recover.

As the swarm of Ladybugs had washed over his statue, freeing him from the stone prison, she had wanted nothing more than to hug Chat. To hug Adrien.

But she'd barely had enough time to dash home. And as much as she'd wanted to, she couldn't tell him.

Not yet.

Her heart couldn't take knowing how he kept putting himself into harms ways to keep her safe.

"I nearly lost him again, Tikki." She dropped down onto her bed, curling up with the large stuffed cat pillow.

Tikki snagged a cookie from the stash Marinette kept in her desk drawer, and cuddled close enough to pat her cheeks.

As sad as she was that Adrien - that Chat Noir - didn't like her as she liked him, the literal reality that he so easily could gave been gone with a single misstep was almost too much to bear.

* * *

After a half an hour curled up in bed with Tikki attempting to spur her onwards, Marinette had managed to muster a little bit of an appetite again.

Or maybe it was her overpowering need to make sure he stayed safe.

She'd raced through her sandwich, wanting to head back to school and confirm for herself again that Adrien was alright.

She hadn't even noticed her mother come up the stairs from the shop, until she was ruffling her hair. "Are you alright, Marinette?"

"Oh!" Marinette's eyes met her mother's. "Yeah. We just had to evacuate near school today."

"That had to be a little scary." Sabine frowned, pulling her own chair out to sit down at the table with her daughter. "No one was hurt though?"

"Well," Marinette winced, "This Akuma was turning people into statues. They even got Chat Noir before Ladybug managed to get it fixed."

Sabine was up and giving Marinette a hug. "I'm glad everyone is all right now. Why don't you take some macarons in to your friend? It was a slower sales day today because of the early attack, and we definitely have some extra to spare."

Marinette smiled softly. "That would be nice, maman."

* * *

Though Nathalie had arched a brow at the request, Adrien ate his lunch in his room.

He didn't stop pacing the whole time.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Sit down, kid. You're making me dizzy."

"I just…" Adrien grimaced, gripping the back of the computer chair. "I'm so close. I need to figure all this out."

Plagg popped a tiny morsel of the cheese between his lips, rudely talking with his mouth half full. "She gave you a solid clue."

Adrien grinned. "I know…"

Arms crossed, Plagg he plopped down onto the desk, not so subtly forcing his charge to sit and talk. " Unfortunately you sit in the front row, kid. If she's in your class then you don't get much of an opportunity to check on your classmates."

Adrien nodded. "Right, and if she's in another class I am already limited in the time I'd have to find her."

"Sounds about right," Plagg confirmed.

"Can I ask you a question, though?"

Plagg grinned cheekily. "Why, yes. These rock hard abs are real."

Adrien snorted, gamely tossing a freshly unwrapped chunk of Camembert at his Kwami. "Not what I wanted to know."

"Shoot."

"Can Ladybug change her appearance, too? I always assumed she must change a lot or I might have recognized her sooner. I know my hair changes and my eyes change."

Plagg pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "She might. Or she might not."

Rolling his eyes, Adrien didn't bother to mask his grumbling. "Well, that's helpful."

Plagg shrugged. "Ladybug's Kwami is a little different in what she's capable of adjusting." Plagg eyed him carefully. "What I can tell you I can't change your height or your frame."

Adrien raised a brow. That was surprisingly helpful. "And my eyes?"

Plagg grinned. "Those change so I can see through as well. It helps me know where to focus my protection when we fight."

Adrien beamed, as he leaned back and sent the chair into a celebratory spin. "So her eyes might be the same...got it."

* * *

Marinette had managed to sit down with Alya and Nino eagerly raiding her box of treats before Adrien had returned to the classroom.

Nino snagged a cookie for him, practically waving it in front of his face to no avail.

Adrien's eyes were everywhere, taking in the entire class at once and then focusing on each individual person, the girls in particular.

Clearly, her Chaton had gotten his hint.

As Madame Bustier entered the classroom to begin the afternoon lesson, Nino tugged Adrien's chair out with his foot. "Have a seat, dude. Madame Bustier is going to notice."

Madame Bustier arched an amused brow as she turned around to write a few keys test dates on the chalkboard.

Adrien sat down, taking the cookie Nino had set in front of his desk. Blinking, he'd smiled back at her. "Hey, thanks, Marinette!"

"Sure." Smiling, she nodded. She was extremely careful not to meet his eyes for long, leaning down to her backpack and pulling out her notebook.

He blinked, before turning around in his seat and take a bite of the macaron.

Marinette exhaled, opening her notes to a fresh page. If she was lucky, she might even be able to focus just a little bit on the afternoon's lesson and not on the boy in front her her.

If not, maybe Alya might take pity on her.

* * *

Adrien's foot tapped perpetually throughout the lesson. His eyes darted around the classroom at every opportunity.

She had to admit it was a little distracting.

Not that Adrien wasn't always distracting. He didn't usually stir that much during lessons, though, but now he was just bursting with spare energy.

It was amazing that no one else-not even Alya-could see the Chat Noir practically shining through. Her lips curved as she could practically see his leather tail rankled, twitching back and forth, anxious to pounce on the slightest clue.

Surreptitiously, Marinette peeked out from under her lashes. She was trying desperately not to watch him directly...unless he looked back at her.

Frowning, she bit her lip. It had been hard enough to not just rush over and hug him earlier, but that would lead to no end of mis-understandings, least of all from Adrien.

It was only fair that he should know; he had every right to find out for himself. But all of this delay was only serving to increase her own anxiety, weighing heavily in the pit of her stomach.

What would he think when he found out that she was his partner all along?

* * *

Chat Noir scrambled atop the rooftops near the collège. He still had way too much nervous energy to sit still at home behind a desk attempting to finish homework he'd done months before he'd joined the class.

It felt like not a day went by that an Akuma doesn't attack, but they usually tend to be more present at odd times during the day and early evening. If his mental energy wasn't so otherwise occupied, he' probably be trying to figure out some sort of pattern.

Alya had certainly had some interesting details saved on some yet unshared section of the Ladyblog.

Right now, his head wasn't entirely in the Akuma fighting game, although it honestly should be.

He'd seen the footage Alya had captured of today's battle and it was more than a little terrifying.

Alya had been lucky not be to caught out herself.

But Ladybug was close. She's seriously close.

Maybe once he'd found the girl behind his Ladybug, they could both focus on changing the game with Hawkmoth.

* * *

He'd wound a similar path to the days before. Chat Noir should have been surprised to find Marinette out sketching again, but he was rather relieved to find her there. She'd been such a good listener the day before.

For a moment earlier that day he'd considered the fact that she might be Ladybug, but her reaction was so odd.

She looked close enough to Ladybug, but Plagg had said Ladybug's kwami may or may not be more inclined to disguises. But it was Marinette's reactions that made him think she wasn't Ladybug, though.

If he had truly found Ladybug, wouldn't she be making it a point to confirm who she was? Wouldn't she be meeting his gaze? Maybe even subtly dropping a hint into casual conversation.

Wouldn't she be watching for him too?

Chat Noir sighed, vaulting down onto her rooftop, safely out of range of the lounger. At least the brief distraction would be good for him.

"Good evening, Princess?" Chat folded over into a near instant bow. "Another evening of sketching away in your tower?"

* * *

Marinette smirked over her sketchbook as she'd closed it. He really had the uncanny ability to find her whenever her mind had already drifted off to him. She was sketching out his suit and mulling over some sort of special Christmas present for the year. She'd made something for Adrien the year before, but his alter ego had been rather sadly neglected. "Something like that anyways. Patrolling again."

Chat Noir nodded, green eyes glowing with the slightest hint of mischief. "No better way to get my mind off of troubles."

"You have lots of troubles?"

"More than I'd like." He admitted, leaning back against the stone near her lounger. "I have a mystery to solve, a never ending stream of villains to help defeat, a whole life I can't even talk about, and a pile of homework on top of that."

"Must be tough." She carefully looked away, stowing the sketchbook safely out of view. He had already gotten his hint for the day. And who knows how many more quiet nights like this she might have left before he knew and everything changed.

His smiled turned mischievous, flexing his muscles. "Hey, this cat can usually handle it just fine."

Marinette chuckled at the absurdity, her hand covering her eyes. It was one thing to watch her partner do that, but to know it was actually her crush under all that ridiculous bluster. "Oh, I have no doubt."

Arms cross over his chest, Chat Noir peered down at her, half offended. "That sounds like you have doubts, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, pushing herself back upright on the lounger. "No. I just rarely see you so serious for long."

He grinned. "I have to play up for the camera. All my fans are watching."

Marinette winced slightly She had certainly been watching. "I did see the footage from today."

"Ah." He murmured, crouching down closer to her, his head tilted in curiosity resting in his glove palm. "So are you a fan, too, Princess?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can't you ever be serious?"

"Why would you think I wasn't serious?" Chat Noir smirked, not moving an inch. "I seriously want to know if you are a fan?"

"I've seen the footage on the Ladyblog. Because my friend runs it." Marinette chided. "Today was seriously scary."

Chat Noir backed off, letting his claws fall to his side. "I can't argue with that."

She breathed, looking out across the Seine. Her expression was even, measured. "Do you flirt this way with all the girls?"

Glowing green eyes widened, blinking. "Huh?"

She'd narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't quite bring herself to face him head on. It was a question that had bothered her for some time, one that she couldn't quite bring herself to ignore given what she knew now. "I know I've seen you flirting with Ladybug? I mean, even Alya - you know the girl who runs the Ladyblog? - is convinced you must be a certified flirt."

The tips of hips claws grazed the brick where he'd pressed back against it. "I don't really think so, honestly. I don't really get much opportunity, and people usually misunderstand when I pay them any sort of attention outside of the mask. So, I really only do so with Ladybug."

Marinette was up on her feet to hide the shock on her face. He was much too close and her expression was sure to be too telling.

Biting her lip, she was quick to look away. But she had to know. "So, why only Ladybug?"

Chat Noir smiles sadly, sighing as he gazed out towards the tower. "Because she's the one the matters."

Her jaw dropped.

Thankfully, Chat Noir had dropped his head into his palm along the rail lining her rooftop. "I've tried to tell her, but every time it's somehow managed to go awry. Hawkmoth is usually to blame for that."

Marinette blushed furiously. "Oh. I'm sorry. I uh...really didn't mean to pry."

It was just her luck that the shock had rendered her feet a little more clumsy than usual, slipping and almost falling as she backpedalled.

Of course Chat Noir had to be far too much of a gentleman to let her fall, especially with his superpowered reflexes in play.

"Careful." Of course, he's close enough to catch her, echoing her a-ha moment as he righted her.

Warmth flooded her cheeks, as she was careful to quickly extract herself from his arms.

Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus on something else, even if only for a little while. "Wait. So then...why would you flirt with me when Evilustrator went down?"

* * *

He chuckled. "You were my pinch hitter for Ladybug for the day. You know, I don't think I've really ever worked with another civilian who didn't end up under Akuma influence-outside of maybe the Ladyblog girl when she was captured by an Akuma."

Her head tilted as Chat's grin took on shade's of Adrien's real smile, soft and warm. "This banter had become the normal. It was fun and it was actually, surprisingly easy to fall into. And as far as I knew at the time, Ladybug was trusting you to act in her stead, which you carried out really well."

Her blush hadn't subsided, but she had finally turned back to look at him. Her smile reached the darker blue pupils in the dark. "I suppose I can be happy enough with that."

His lips curved, as they stood side by side in companionable silence for a few moments.

She yawned.

"Sorry." His claw drew back. "I didn't mean to keep you up so late."

"It's not a problem." She smiled softly. "But I should be getting to sleep since I do have school tomorrow."

"Me too." He nodded.

As she turned on her heel, tossing a surprisingly familiar grin over her shoulder and heading back downstairs. "Good night, Chat Noir."

"Good night, Princess!"

Chat Noir watch her descend, carelessly waving back up at him as shuffled down the ladder, her skylight door closed behind her.

His glowing green eyes slowly blinking wide.

The weight of familiarity didn't hit him in full until the door dropped shut behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

As the baton descended down just far enough to access the window he'd left ajar, Chat Noir dropped inside, his startled eyes wide.

As soon as his feet hit the hardwood floor, Adrien de-transformed. "Am I right?"

Plagg's glowing eyes narrowed. "Are you asking me to tell you?"

"Not really." Adrien paced the floor, as Plagg darted over to his mini-fridge. "I mean, I think I'm right. I think it really might be her."

"Yeah?" Plagg stuffed his face. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I haven't quite figured out yet."

Adrien dragged his hand over his face, pressing his forehead against the slight chill of the window pane. He tried to quell that rush of panic, churning in his belly. If he was right, he just confessed to his crush...about his crush.

He bounced from foot to foot. For the briefest moment, he was tempted to text Nino, for a slightly less sarcastic, more impartial voice of reason. But what would he even say?

How could he even explain it without revealing far more than he ought?

Plagg floated up beside his ear, swallowing loudly. "What's got you muddled, kid?"

"I told her about my feelings for Ladybug…"

Plagg cackled. "And if she's Ladybug after all, then you placed your cards on the table already? So what do you have to worry about?" The kwami shrugged. "Kid, it wasn't like she didn't react to that."

"That is true." Adrien arched a brow. Marinette had been blushing an awful lot. But that wasn't necessarily something he hadn't seen before. Marinette had always been prone to blushing and stammering around his when he was outside of his super suit.

But she was blushing like mad when he'd told her. It had seemed like a far more unusual reaction at the time, but he'd chalked it up to the proximity.

She hadn't pushed him away, especially not once he'd mentioned his own feelings for Ladybug.

Biting his lip gently, Adrien let himself smile. Even this remote possibility that Marinette was Ladybug was giving him hope.

If he was right, it meant that Ladybug also knew who he was in and outside of the mask.

It meant that perhaps she was not quite as indifferent to him as he'd feared.

* * *

When Marinette arrived at school the next day early, Alya had pressed her hand against her forehead without hesitation.

"Ha ha." Marinette grumbled, deadpan. "Very funny."

Alya smirked, drawing her hand away. "Seriously, though. I can't remember the last time you were in so early."

Rolling her eyes slightly, Marinette's lips curved upwards. Even now, she couldn't even bring herself to grumble too much.

Some time after she'd bundled herself into bed last night, the thought occurred to her that if Adrien didn't mind spending time chatting with her as his alter ego, he clearly didn't mind hanging out with her that much.

The thrill of shivers she'd gotten at that realization had been accompanied by a not-so-soft scream muffled into her pillowcase - one she had been very lucky it hadn't sent a curious parent up her bedroom steps.

It didn't seem likely he had really taken to starting up late night conversations with any other citizens of Paris. Not with Adrien so busy between school, modelling duties, and his whole host of extracurriculars.

She'd been tempted to veer her mind off and spend far too long wondering, until Tikki reminded her that she'd be able to ask soon enough. Not to mention the fact that her Kwami was quick to remind her with an unnecessarily knowing grin that Chat Noir clearly did have feelings for Ladybug after all.

"I just had an easy time getting to sleep last night."

Alya grinned, tugging out her phone to show off her new article and the feedback. "Since you're so awake, let me know what you think about my next article…"

The moment Adrien entered the room, beaming, Marinette sat up a little straighter.

His bright, sunny smile ignited the frisson of shivers that chased down her spine.

She nibbled at her lip, scrolling through the text on Alya's phone.

Marinette didn't know the exact cause, but he was clearly, truly happy. She knew that smile well enough to know the difference.

"Good Morning!"

"Morning!" Nino echoed, pulling him into a quick conversation she'd mildly tuned out for her own sanity.

Alya would definitely want her answer before class started and she was only a few paragraphs from the end.

Blinking, she looked up, feeling Adrien's eyes on her.

"Morning, Marinette." He'd turned around halfway in his seat, his eyes had locked on her.

"Good Morning, Adrien," she murmured, smiling softly.

His charming smile had widened before he'd turned around to prepare for class.

Marinette was still wide-eyed and smiling when Alya elbowed her, whispering for the return of her phone.

* * *

Miraculously, they had made it all the way through the school day before the next akuma attack alert came.

Adrien had made it all the way home, before the notification hit his phone. Forcing him to run all the way up to his room, before Chat Noir could make his escape to save Paris.

He'd felt bad arriving late, but Ladybug already had the battle mostly well in hand, even her Lucky Charm was already out and ready.

The Akuma kept blasting water around the barge, but was moving much too slow to be able to catch up to Ladybug's yo-yo swinging speed.

Mostly. He'd snagged her out of the air-redirecting her out of range of the Akuma's water cannon.

"Well, my Lady," Chat Noir landed them both on the barge with a grin. "This one looks like a blast."

"He's mostly been a pushover." Ladybug grinned, her lovely blue eyes sparkling as she righted herself. Snagging the nearby bridge support with her yo-yo, she'd shouted back to him, "But a helping claw would be appreciated."

Smirking, he dodged the first blast, leaping into the air overhead. The Akuma followed him, only realizing his error a little too late, as the blasted water came rushing back down.

"Looks like this one's all wet."

The Akuma grumbled, turning his hose-laden fists towards Chat Noir. "Wretched cat."

"Don't get your hose all out of joint."

The Akuma - who he'd already mentally dubbed Master Blaster - predictably was irritated, focusing his water cannons in the direction he'd just escaped. Grinning, Chat Noir gripped the edge of boat, sneaking along the side, as the Akuma focused entirely on knocking him off the edge.

It was funny how often they forget about his claws.

He'd spotted Ladybug swinging overhead as she tossed the red-and-black spotted life ring over the Akuma's head and arms.

She tugged the purple black photo from his pocket as the Akuma blasted water futilely down at the barge deck, struggling against the ring. "No!"

She'd ripped the photo in half, unleashing the purple black butterfly into the sky.

Chat Noir stood beside her, watching as she'd purified the butterfly and sent the charm spiralling into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The more that he saw, right down to the subtle curve of her lips as she'd watched her powers turn back the tide of the damage, the more sure he had become.

He knew that secret, little smile.

She'd winced as her earrings beeped three times. "I'm afraid I can't stick around and chat."

His brows rose, but he was quick to acquiesce, looking down at the confused man now sitting prone on the wooden board. "Another time, then, my Lady."

Ladybug's smile was bright, winking as she'd lifted into the air from the deck. "Count on it."

* * *

Marinette was anxious, pacing the floor of her room as Tikki nibbled her well earned treat.

"I can't believe I forgot to give him the clue."

Tikki sighed between bites. "It's isn't like he doesn't understand the timer."

"I know," she huffed. "But now I have to figure out how to give him another clue."

"It could always wait until tomorrow," Tikki offered.

Marinette frowned, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Or not. It really is your decision."

Her brows furrowed. "Would you mind going out again?"

"Of course not, Marinette." Tikki rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just let me finish this first."

* * *

It was just turning to dusk, when Ladybug landed outside of his window.

He'd just finished up dinner and come upstairs to work on homework.

"Marinette?"

She stilled, her eyes wide through her mask as she gripped her yo-yo a little more tightly. "Y-you know?"

"I suspected." He held out his hand with a smile to help her inside. "I might have been able to puzzle it out after our conversation last night."

Dumbfounded, she took his hand, allowing him help her down.

It was that same smile he'd had earlier -the genuine one.

She's spent months memorizing it. Analyzing. Over analyzing every slightest quirk of his lips, every furrowed or raised brow.

It wasn't bad, but it was no less terrifying. Those shivers would definitely be out in force the moment she stepped out of costume.

"Can I see?"

She winced, swallowing as she realized she still had yet to let go of his hand. "I'm not sure it's a good idea. I don't have anything on me to re-charge."

Adrien set a calming hand on her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about. What do you need?"

"Cookies."

"Huh." Adrien blinked. "That's a bit harder to find around here normally."

"That's a shame."

"It really is. And Nino can only sneak me so many at school."

* * *

His green eyes were full of mischief and so painfully close. It was as if the walls that had separated his personalities were dropped entirely, taking the lack of personal space right along with it.

Ladybug cleared her throat, but didn't give an inch. "I might have to see what I can do to help with that."

He grinned, lifting an amused eyebrow. "You know. I've heard there's a really good bakery nearby."

She was torn between rolling her eyes and laugh, opting instead to do both before she reached down to link her gloved fingers with his.

The sight of Adrien blushing when their fingers locked together was entirely worth it.

She hated that she didn't have a camera. For all of the modeling he'd done, the photographers had truly missed the best photos.

"Hey." Adrien squeezed her hand lightly. "I never did ask…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Ummm." Warmth rose to her cheeks. She absolutely would not meet his eyes, focusing instead on his thumb tracing distracting patterns on the back of her glove.

And she thanked Tikki silently that she didn't detransform, because she would surely combust from the sweetness of it all.

"I might have noticed when you stopped my fall."

"Oh." Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion, his free hand grazing the nape of his neck. "Wait. How on earth did you notice?"

* * *

Her blushed deepened, now red enough to match her mask. "Well, you have been catching me as Chat Noir for a while now..."

"Right." He nodded. "But even I didn't realize how much or how little you could be changed by your Kwami."

She'd nodded, eyes darting up to his. "You are still pretty similar. And that smile peeks through every once in awhile."

He frowned. He'd been so careful to keep that well practiced mask in place.

"And you maybe feel the same…" She trailed off.

"Feel the same?" He echoed.

Ladybug had gone quiet, red to match the suit all the way to the tips of her ears.

They hadn't touched all that much whenever he'd managed to catch her, but clearly it had been enough to set her a little off balance, to make her so adorably embarrassed.

"So you caught on, then?"

She unleashed a thoroughly satisfying groan at that, slamming her eyes shut as the blush started to subside. "Of course there would have to be puns…" she'd grumbled softly.

Smirk deepening, Adrien he pressed her gloved knuckles to his lips, wheeling her even closer. "I always said you'd fall for me someday, my Lady."

Ladybug bit her lip as her eyes scanned the rafters, searching for patience. "Don't push your luck, Chaton."

Her fingers grazed his neck, just above the spot his bell usually occupied. He was sure that his own cheeks warmed, but he could not have been more pleased. "I've never been the lucky one, you know."

Those purple blue eyes locked with his, only shades different from a familiarly hesitant reaction he'd seen in Marinette for these many months now. Her eyes softened, a sweet little smile crossing her lips, her smaller hand squeezing his a bit more tightly. "I don't mind sharing a bit of my luck with you, you know."

He beamed, tugging her a little closer. "I've definitely been feeling a little luckier of late."

Ladybug's own smile grew, the softer blush chasing back into her cheeks.

He couldn't keep the vein of mischief from his eyes as he smirked. "But it was rather touch and go for a while there."

Adrien had been delighted as her eyes narrowed, and the start of a grumble had passed her parted lips. He lived for her animated reactions, and now he'd even get the chance to joke with Marinette outside of the suit as well.

He was so pleased with himself that he missed the first sign of her closing the distance between them.

At least until she'd hauled him by his shirt a few inches towards her and lifting up on her tiptoes to press her lips warmly to his as she met him halfway.

* * *

Adrien groaned against the ardent pressure at his lips.

He inhaled, relishing the sweet smell of vanilla and what must have been the warm aroma of baked goods that had pervaded the bakery and her home. He had been this close before, but never got to linger long enough to enjoy it. His hands rested upon her shoulders, allowing her to decide the fairest distance.

Adrien had never dared to hope that Ladybug might be standing in his own room kissing him.

He could only hope this moment might last forever.

His eyes opened, meeting blue before remembering to breathe again.

And yet.

"Aaaand, gross."

His eyes slid closed as he shook his head. Yeah. That seemed more like his life. "Plagg!" he hissed.

"What?" Plagg smirked. "I was bored. And we're out of cheese."

Adrien sighed, dropping his head on her shoulder.

Ladybug - Marinette - looked on in amusement, barely stifling a chuckle of her own.

Plagg wheeled on her quickly. "If you're trying to keep him from punning, that seems like a rather inefficient method."

She just gaped at the floating black cat for a moment, before her eyes flashed with mischief of her own. "I can't say that would really surprise me. I'm fairly used to his ridiculous sense of humor by now. Besides, you can't tell me it wasn't effective."

Plagg shrugged. "You could always turn Tikki loose, Bug. It's been awhile since we could catch up."

Her eyes widened at that. "I-"

Plagg nodded sagely. "Ahh. Her sweet tooth, right? I'm pretty sure the grumpy pants secretary actually has a secret sweets stash in her desk. We can both phase in and get in, easy as that." The Kwami snapped for effect.

Adrien glared. "So, you'll go for her, but you won't get your own cheese?"

"It's called being a good host, kid."

She was biting her lip, still unsure but smiling fondly at their antics. "To be honest, I'm not sure how well I'd be holding it together without the suit right now."

"Not to worry, Marinette." Adrien smiled, his his fingertips skimming along her jawline, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

Her lips parted as the soft blush crept back into her cheeks.

His grin widened. "I will always catch you when you fall...for me."


End file.
